


Ristretto

by supercess



Series: Coffee Verse [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: A man, a barista and a coffee shop. Part 2 of the coffeeverse.





	Ristretto

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super scared to post this to be honest because the pressure to write a second part, my god, you guys. Seriously. lol. But yeah, here you go. Hopefully it lives to the expectations of everyone. Please be kind! *fingers crossed*

The next time Nino met the man after knowing that he was his boss named Matsumoto Jun, he brought another man with him who did the same thing Jun did the first time Nino saw him. The new man stood still by the door, looked approvingly at the interiors and sniffed the aroma of coffee.  _Another crazy person,_ He thought.  
  
The new man had a strut with confidence in them, looking like he was assessing the shop and their menu. He was almost as tall as Jun and a bit more muscled but thin in comparison to his boss. He had a pointed chin and a smile that showed a little bit of his somewhat hamster-like teeth. Attractive but not his type.  
  
“Nino.”  
  
Nino snapped out of his stupor and attended to the needs of his boss. “Good morning, Jun-kun.” He noticed how Jun’s lips turned up into a smile as he said his name. “Your usual espresso, I presume?”  
  
“Not this time. It’s a pour-over kind of day today, make me your best one.” Jun smiled, changing his usual coffee order. Nino couldn’t help but let out a sarcastic snort.  
  
“Wow. I haven’t seen you in a few days and you’ve already changed your coffee order.” Nino joked a little, jotting down the order on a piece of paper. The  _‘I’ll see you tomorrow’_  was a lie and Nino will probably hold that grudge for a while.  
  
Jun raised an eyebrow at him, amused but didn’t say anything. Nino watched as Jun craned his neck towards the man he brought with him and asked, “Same coffee order, Sho-kun?” The other man gave a thumbs-up and Jun said, “A long black for him please.”  
  
_Ah. Sho-kun._ Nino thought as he nodded, letting his co-worker take care of the payment while he worked on the coffee orders. Watching Jun from his periphery was a skill that Nino was glad to have, especially since Jun and  _Sho-kun_ sat just right where Nino could see them.  
  
Nino tried to focus on making the coffee orders though he couldn’t help but to steal glances towards the two men. They looked almost corporate if not for their casual clothing. Before he went and served their orders, his co-worker gave out an intriguing intel.  
  
“You’d think Matsumoto-san would stop bringing Sakurai-san in the shop.” The guy shook his head, wiping the counter while watching the two men. “I can’t imagine working with an ex.”  
  
Nino’s ears perked up and he felt a twinge of something inside him. He tried to ignore it. “Oh? Well, why wouldn’t he? They look like they’re business partners.” Nino commented, placing the orders on a tray, ready to serve them.  
  
He needed to be professional and besides, Sakurai Sho looked like a good man. No reason to be cross with him, Nino doesn’t even know him. “Here are your orders. Brewed coffee for the boss and a long black.” Nino interrupted, not wanting to stay there for long. He was about to walk away but Jun grabbed his wrist, holding him in place.  
  
“Sho-kun, this is Ninomiya Kazunari, my new barista.” Jun introduced him. There was a look of intrigue and something else on Sho’s face but Nino shrugged it off. Nino also didn’t miss the fact that Jun used the word ‘my’ in introducing him.  
  
Nevertheless, he smiled at the other man. “Nice to meet you, I’m Ninomiya.” He bowed respectfully, knowing his place.  
  
“New coffee order, huh?” Sho commented slyly, giving Jun a knowing look. He turned to Nino, extending a hand for him to shake which Nino graciously took, “Sakurai Sho. It’s nice to meet you as well.” He smiled.  
  
Nino wanted to leave but Jun’s hand on his wrist kept him in place. He looked down at it, subtlety trying to squirm his wrist free and noticed that Jun was staring up at him, his cup half-empty. “I told you, a little bit stronger, Nino.” Jun commented and Nino didn’t know if he was talking about the coffee or something else altogether.  
  
“Got it. Sorry, I didn’t get any practice in.” Nino hinted, finally freeing his wrist from Jun’s hold. Two can play this game. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll go ahead and perfect my craft. Unless, you know, you want to actually own up to your offer of taking me in at some point in this lifetime.” He said with a challenging smile.  _Was that strong enough?_ He thought before turning around to walk away though he didn’t fail to hear the soft chuckle that came from his boss.  
  
Trying to stay focused while constantly getting distracted by being intrigued by his boss and the friend was a lost cause for Nino. However, he did try his best to practice all day. It felt like an eternity waiting for the shop to close and when it finally did, Nino was glad to say goodbye to everyone in the shop.  
  
“Please come again.” Both him and his co-worker said goodbyes which earned Nino a curious look from Sho. The other man walked closer to the counter towards Nino, Jun nowhere in sight.  
  
“I see you guys are in a hurry to send us home.” Sho chuckled, Nino politely denied it though it wasn’t far off. He was surprised, however, when Sho pulled him to the side and said, “Friendly advice, he might not admit it but he actually likes his coffee stronger but sweeter.”  
  
“Yeah? How would you know?” Nino inquired, a lilt in his voice.  
  
“I was his barista once.” Sho answered simply with a shrug. “Find your balance, Ninomiya-san, and don’t expect too much.”  
  
_Oh._  Nino doesn’t even know how to react, so he just made a face that’s between a frown and a smile. At that moment, Jun chose to appear and saw the face that he was making. “Nino, are you okay?” He asked, completely amused once again.  
  
“Never better. Thanks for coming, please come again.” He repeated, sounding desperate to make them leave. Nino watched as Jun nodded his goodbye, accompanying Sho outside of the shop. Not a minute later, his co-worker was also already leaving. If he was being totally honest, he just really wanted the shop all to himself.  
  
Once the shop was closed and he was finally in his practice space in the back of the shop with the aroma of coffee engulfing him, his thoughts cleared. Sakurai Sho was Jun’s barista too which made Nino think that it was probably for the best that he didn’t meddle with his boss too much. The man doesn’t look like a person who’s into any commitments. Though he had to be honest, he just doesn’t want to get addicted but it doesn’t mean he didn’t want a try.  
  
All unnecessary thoughts vanished once Nino got engrossed in his coffee making. He tried making coffee from different beans, laying it all out and tasting each one to familiarize himself with the flavors. Nino was just finishing his last pull in a demitasse and was going to taste it when it was stolen from him by an actual manifestation of the man in his thoughts. Again, he felt the familiar presence behind him. He knew it was Jun just from the scent and stature.  
  
Nino didn’t make a move to leave or turn around. He stayed in place as Jun took a sip of the syrupy coffee, making a guttural noise almost too close to his ear that made Nino’s stomach flip in a good way. Jun downed the content of the small cup, reaching around Nino and placing the demitasse on the counter, arm staying on it and closing Nino in.  
  
“Shorter pull, sweeter and richer taste, stronger coffee. That was an amazing cup, I guess you’re an expert at pulling.” Jun almost murmured making Nino hunch over just a little bit, his back filling the gap between him and Jun’s chest. Nino could swear he heard the smirk in the other man’s voice.  
  
“I do take pride in my pulls.” Nino started, taking the bait and firing back an innuendo of his own. “But I’m not sure how I fare since you seem to have had a lot of baristas…” He paused, hearing Jun softly chuckle again as he understood the meaning behind Nino’s words, his breath ghosting Nino’s cheek. “…pulling for you.” Nino finished, noticing how Jun’s arm was slowly coming in contact with his waist.  
  
“Oh? And where did you get that idea from?” Jun inquired, finally turning Nino around so they were facing each other, faces inches apart with Jun’s hand on his waist. Nino was bold enough to stare back at him which, he believed, pleased Jun judging at how he was smiling back at him.  
  
Nino scoffed, “You should know that all baristas are friendly.” He raised an eyebrow at Jun but the man was not fazed and again, there was no denial whatsoever. Being straightforward and transparent was probably what Nino liked even more about Jun, what you see is what you get.  
  
“I’m still looking for that perfect pull.” Jun whispered and suddenly he’s leaning in, lips brushing across Nino’s so light that he could swear he just imagined it. Nino felt Jun’s hand run up his arm lightly, slowly coming to a halt behind his neck. His heart pounded against his chest, his hands balled into a fist so tight he was sure he stopped the blood flowing to his fingers a few minutes ago.  
  
Their noses touched but before Jun made a move, Nino blurted a quiet, “…fired.”  
  
Nino felt Jun slightly pull back from him though he could still feel his breath ghosting over his lips. “I—what?” Jun’s voice came out huskier than usual, his deep voice sending tremors through Nino.  
  
Nino didn’t even think about asking where Jun came from, what he did or why he came back to the shop but what came out from his lips were the words, “I won’t get fired after this, right?”  His concern was pretty valid because amidst all the flirting and sexual innuendos, he had to remember that this man was the owner of the shop he was working at. And he can’t afford to lose his job.  
  
There was a pause wherein Jun just gave Nino a disbelieving look, probably because of ruining his momentum. “That will entirely depend on my assessment of your performance.” Jun tried to respond diplomatically.  
  
Nino felt him lean in again and his eyes immediately closed as he said, “You’re a terrible boss.” The last he heard was Jun’s signature soft chuckle before warm lips pressed over his in a kiss so slow and intimate, it rocked Nino to his core. Nino angled his head for a better and deeper kiss, feeling Jun’s smile on his lips as he did so.  
  
The kiss became forceful and needy that Nino could taste the ristretto that Jun drank moments ago. The taller man was pulling the reins and all Nino could do was hold onto the nearest support—Jun’s strong arm—fingers digging desperately into his flesh as he tried to lessen the distance between them even more than it already has.  
  
It was Jun who pulled away first, lips red and swollen from the intensity of their kiss and eyes glinting with quiet passion. Before Nino could admire how Jun’s flushed face, the man ducked in and pressed a warm kiss on Nino’s neck, then his throat just right at his pulse and then back to his lips. It was like Jun had a goal and that goal is to devour Nino’s entire being.  
  
“You taste like coffee.” Jun whispered, supporting Nino’s back as he stumbled backwards, the back of his waist pressing on the counter. Jun pressed long kisses on all the skin his lips can reach and Nino almost whimpered under him, Jun’s free hand roaming parts of his body that was feeling too sensitive to touch.  
  
“You love it anyway.” Nino murmured as coherently as possible, his wit a little bit intact but his hands finally giving up and staying on Jun’s waist.  
  
“I do.” Jun all but purred, pressing his face deeper into the curve of Nino’s neck, feeling Jun’s tongue mapping the veins on his neck. Nino flinched a little when he felt Jun bite him hungrily on the collarbone, knowing full well the mark it will leave on him.  
  
In a bold spur of the moment, Nino grabbed Jun’s face, slamming their lips together once again in a heated exchange as he rolled his hips towards Jun’s. Jun’s guttural moan at the sudden contact vibrated through their kiss and Nino could swear that he almost fell apart right then and there. It was addicting and exciting and it kept his blood pumping.  
  
It seemed that Jun liked the boldness of his action as he felt yet another smile against his lips as Jun continued to roll their hips together—dry humping Nino and making him lose all sanity left with the friction it was creating. Nino couldn’t even tell what noises he was making as Jun kept creating friction and biting down on his neck which will probably be full of bruises the next day.  
  
“J-Jun-kun, I c-can’t…” Nino let out, slightly pushing Jun away, unbuckling his own belt while Jun did the same. Not even a few seconds has passed and they’re back at it again, both grabbing each other, sending streaks of pleasure throughout their entire being at the first touch.  
  
Nino buried his face on Jun’s shoulder, panting and Jun’s head was leaning on Nino’s, both working each other to reach their peak. “Damn, Nino.” He heard Jun grunt in his ear as he worked on him and soon enough, he was forcefully turned around, with Jun pressed behind him. “You’re good.” Jun whispered as he rolled his hip on Nino’s firm behind. Nino let out a shaky breath upon contact.  
  
“I told you I’m proud of my pulls.” Nino chuckled, chasing his breath as Jun rolled his hips up again, making Nino squirm under him. “Wait,” He started again, “Why am I taking you in? I thought it was the other way around?” He snickered breathlessly, making Jun shake his head.  
  
“Semantics. Now, shut up.” Jun said but before he could take it a step further, his phone rang which was sitting on the top of the table behind him. He grunted in annoyance and ignored it, rolling his hips again and working Nino out. But the phone kept ringing and it was ruining the mood that Jun let out a, “Oh come on. What the hell?”  
  
Nino got extremely disappointed when he felt the presence behind him gone and was replaced by an empty space as he heard Jun answer his phone with an angry, “What?!”. He hung his head in defeat over the counter table and after a few moments, when he was sure that Jun was probably not coming back, he pulled his pants up properly and fixed himself—dusting off some ground coffee that found its way on his shirt.  
  
Jun came back a few minutes later, also starting to buckle his belt with a look of annoyance on his face. “Sorry, I have to go, something came up.” Jun explained vaguely, making Nino shrug because what else can he do.  
  
“A lot of things came up but only one takes priority.” Nino joked, he was surprised he even had more innuendos up his sleeves though he was feeling a put out.  
  
“You and your clever mouth.” Jun chuckled, preparing to leave and not even thinking twice about it. Nino supposed this was just the kind of man he is—someone who doesn’t want any long commitments, someone who just stays for a short while and gets all the good stuff then leaves. “Alright then, I’m gonna go.” Jun said, getting his coat and turning his back on Nino.  
  
Nino shook his head, making a resolve which was the opposite of the resolve that his clear head told him earlier. “Jun-kun,” Nino called out and planted a soft and tender kiss on the taller man’s lips once he turned around. “Strong but sweet, right?” He winked.  
  
Jun bit his lower lip after Nino pushed himself away, controlling the grin that was probably ready to eat up his face. Nino was a little proud at that. “You’re really good.” Jun commented, leaning down again for one long and final kiss. “Next time.” He murmured before covering himself up with his coat and leaving into the night, going to god-knows-where.  
  
Nino stood on his spot for a minute before sighing.  _Damn it,_ He thought. He was ready for it to be casual, ready to just give it a try—give him a try—and not meddle too much. But now that he’s tested the waters, he’s fucked.  
  
The first time he saw Matsumoto Jun, he thought he was just a crazy man obsessed with coffee.  _But now_ , He thought _, I’ve become the crazy man obsessed with him_.

**Author's Note:**

> Ristretto: Italian for "restricted / limited". Shorter pull, less water = concentrated coffee which gives you all the best qualities in that short pull. :)
> 
> Holy shit. They both really need to jerk that off. And, we've now established that Jun's a slut. HAHAHA. My god. Hopefully this is okay?? I should have one more up my sleeve for Coffeeverse. Self, please be good and don't be lazy. Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to write more~ Love you guys~


End file.
